LA LEYENDA DEL MAGO OSCURO
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: El Reiono de las sombras no es relamente un "Reino de SomBras" sino otro mundo.. un mundo igual al nuestro que tiene muchas historias que contarnos.. una de las mas importantes es... "La leyenda del mago Oscuro"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes aqui nombrados son propiedad de la Shonen jump y Konami. con esta hisotoria solo trato de divertir a la gente nn

NAO**: ****Aclaración**!! Este fic no es de mi creatividad y propiedad, es de un gran y muy especial amigo (y mi actual muzo) Animigue!! que me pidió de favor subirlo en tanto el pueda hacerlo. Asi que espero les guste mucho!! nn

ANA: Crei que tu muzo era Joe O,O… y vaya vaya… porque eso de gran y especial amigo? ¬¬

NAO: Bueno… ejem… O/O… esteee.. que no es hora de continuar con el fic de Animigue? Ejejejeje n nU

ANA: Jummmm esta anda rara O.O.. bueno… mas de lo normal - -U Ok, ok, por ahora lo dejare y porque el fic no es nuestro, pero.. luego tendremos una "pequeña" charla.

NAO: De acuerdo…. u uU Pero por el momento… A DISFRUTAR EL FIC DE MI MUZO… digo.. DE ANIMIGUE!!

CAPITULO UNO: "El extraño Vagabundo"

El reino de las sombras, no es realmente un "reino de sombras" sino otro mundo diferente al nuestro y como en todo mundo este tiene muchas historias que contarnos, pero una de las mas importantes es una que habla de una viaje que emprenden dos personas para salvar al mundo de la malvad secta de los magos oscuros… y es conocida como La leyenda del mago Oscuro.

Capitulo uno: el extraño vagabundo.

Nuestra historia comienza en una pequeña aldea llamada "Tica" y con un vagabundo que acaba de llegar a ese lugar.  
El vagabundo vestía una capa de viaje muy vieja y desgastada, con una capucha que le tapaba todo el rostro.  
Se acercó a las puertas principales de la aldea, toco a la puerta dos veces con la mano derecha y enseguida se abrió una pequeña ventanilla y se asomo un hombre con una cara de preocupación que trataba de ocultar fingiendo autoridad.  
-¿Que quiere? -Pregunto el portero con una voz temblorosa.  
-Solo busco alojamiento por hoy, le prometo que no causare ningún problema- dijo el vagabundo con una vos clara.  
- no… no se nos tiene permitido aceptar a nadie en esta aldea en estos días- dijo el portero fingiendo también el tono de vos para no sonar preocupado.  
-¡Ho! ¿de veras? ¿Y eso porque?- dijo el vagabundo muy calmado.  
-¿Pero que esta diciendo?- dijo el portero, parecía mas asustado que antes – ¿que no sabe lo que esta pasando aquí?... no parece que no… Esta aldea se encuentra bajo la opresión de un extraño sujeto que se ase llamar así mismo el "Marionetista misterioso"… El pose extraños poderes con los 

que puede controlar a los monstruos y con ellos amenaza a este pequeño pueblo.  
-Ho eso no paréese nada bueno- dijo el vagabundo con un tono algo burlón, lo que hizo que el portero frunciera el entrecejo.  
-Usted no entiende la situación aquí- le dijo el portero un poco molesto –El pide cada 4 meses que le demos en sacrificio a uno de los habitantes del pueblo… y ese día es hoy, esta ves es una pequeña chica.  
-he, he- rió el vagabundo como si no le importara pero dijo –usted es el que no entiende, estoy totalmente enterado del asunto, ahora déjeme pasar por favor.  
-¿Que?- pregunto el portero algo confundido – ¡de ninguna manera lo dejare pasa! – y se apresuro a tratar de serrar la ventanilla, pero antes de poder hacerlo noto debajo de la capucha del vagabundo un brillante ojo de color azul claro que al verlo le helo la sangre y lo dejo prácticamente paralizado.  
-¡me va a dejar pasar!- dijo el vagabundo.  
-creo que si lo dejare pasar… espero que se divierta en Tica- el portero como ido serró la ventanilla y rápidamente abrió las viejas puertas de madera y recibió al vagabundo con una reverencia como si estuviera recibiendo a alguien de la realeza.  
-gracias, pero no es necesario la reverencia- dijo el vagabundo con el mismo tono calmado y agrego – usted es muy amble, que tal si me ayuda a encontrar donde se llevara a cabo el sacrificio-  
-yo soy muy amable. Déjeme enseñarle donde se llevara el sacrificio- dijo como si no pensara las palabras que decía.  
El portero dirigió al vagabundo asta una plaza que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad… había gente alrededor de una tarima echa de madera donde actualmente no había nada.  
-mmmm… me paréese que el tal "Marionetista misterioso" no es muy puntual ¿verdad?- dijo el Vagabundo y barias personas voltearon a verlo y comenzaron a murmura algunas cosas –que malhumorados están todos- agrego el vagabundo.  
De pronto se sintió un pequeño temblor que hizo que todo el pueblo se callara en un instante y voltearan hacia el horizonte como buscando algo, pero el vagabundo no hizo ningún movimiento solo dijo con su típico tono calmado- ¡Ho! ¿Ya va a empezar?, que emocionante.  
Entonces del horizonte se asomo una enorme cabeza con un solo ojo, y que conforme se acercaba dejaba ver un enorme cuerpo de color verde y de unos 20 metros.  
el portero exclamo ya con un tono preocupado –¡Ho no trajo a el gigante Gigotsume!- y al acercarse a las entradas del pueblo Gigotsume se detuvo y se ello un grito de una vos ronca -¿Dónde esta el sacrificio?- el Vagabundo logro ver que el Gigante traía en el hombro un pequeño hombre encapuchado al cual solo se le veían unos tenebrosos ojos rojos.  
De repente toda la gente se volteo nuevamente hacia el otro extremo, y se logro ver que alguien estaba siendo subido a la tarima, el Vagabundo logro divisar que en efecto el sacrificio era una chica, bastante linda, de pelo rubio largo y lacio, unos ojos azul oscuro, de baja estatura y vestía un largo vestido de color blanco.  
-he, he esto es muy bueno… por fin un bueno sacrificio- dijo el Marionetista misterioso. la chica no parecía asustada pero se la veía un poco nerviosa, El vagabundo noto que ella sostenía algo detrás de la espalda, pero de pronto el Marionetista grito. -¡Tráemela!-  
El gigante levanto una mano y empezó a acercársela a la chica pero cuando estaba a centímetros 

de la chica la figura del vagabundo salida como si hubiera aparecido se atravesó entre ella y la enorme mano. El vagabundo levanto la mano se quito la capucha y se distinguió un rostro un rostro de facciones afiladas, con un largo cabello morado que le llegaba asta la cadera, y sus ojos azules.  
Rápidamente de debajo de la capa de viaje saco una especie de bastón de color verde con un extraño diseño en la punta y después pronuncio en vos baja, -"Magia oscura"-  
Y después fue como si todas las luces se apagaran dejando todo en una absoluta oscuridad, todos incluyendo la chica voltearon hacia todos lados como esperando saber que pasaba.  
La chica volteo al ver el báculo que traía el Vagabundo y vio como de pronto toda la oscuridad era absorbida por el -¡Atacalo Atacalo!- Gritaba desesperadamente el Marionetista al gigante que.  
El gigante levanto nuevamente su puño y esta ves lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el vagabundo. Pero antes de hacer contacto con el una barrera invisible protegió al vagabundo y descuartizo la mano del gigante. La gente y la chica se mantenía asombrados y sin hacer ni un movimiento cuando de pronto el vagabundo apunto con su báculo al gigante y Grito –"Rayo de magia obscura"- y de su báculo salio un rallo de energía de color totalmente Negro que atravesó al gigante por el pecho y posteriormente lo hizo volar en milpeadazos.  
Toda la gente se quedo atónita ante tal situación y la chica había caído de espaldas en el suelo por el poder del impacto y se encontraba allí con una cara de asombro y miedo.  
-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el vagabundo mientras este se arrodillaba y le daba una enorme sonrisa.  
-Tu…- la chica parecía haber reaccionado y miraba al Vagabundo con admiración.  
–tu…- volvió a repetir y saco de su espalda lo que tenia escondido, era una pequeño vasto de color azul y en La punta también tenia un diseño extraño y era de color café, el vagabundo examino con la vista el objeto y paresia sorprendido pero antes de que lo pudiera ver mas de cerca la chica le dijo -¡TU!... ¡Eres un Idiota!- y golpeo al vagabundo en la cabeza con el báculo lo mas fuerte que pudo, el vagabundo callo Asia adelante y se dio con la cara en la tarima tan fuerte que hizo un hoyo en ella.  
El vagabundo se levanto como pudo con el rostro ensangrntado miro a la chica y le grito -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-  
La chica lo volteo a ver muy molesta y le dijo – ¡Este era mi trabajo!... los habitantes de la aldea me contrataron a mi para destruir esa cosa y tu llegas aquí asiéndote el héroe y lo destruyes-  
El vagabundo se sobaba la cabeza por el dolor y ponía cara de incredulidad ante las palabras de la chica pero antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien en la multitud grito  
–Es… Es… ¡Es Un mago oscuro!- y toda la gente salio huyendo de la plaza y hay se quedaron solos la chica y el mago oscuro.

Continuara…

**Si crees en las adas aplaude para que campanita pueda sobrevivir -w-**

**Pero si lo que crees es que este fic esta de la patada o muy bueno pues as el favor de dejar review -w- lo agradeseria mucho!!**

**si les gusto el fic visiten mi galeria en Deviantart animigue./ y si no les gusto XD pues tambien viisiten al fin y al cabo no escribo como dibujo -w-**

NAO: Pues bien este ha sido el primer capitulo de esta emocionante historia! Espero que a todos les haya gustado y como dice animigue... si crees en las hadas Aplaude... PERO TAMBIEN DEJA REVIEW!! Ah y no olviden visitar la pagina de animigue devian art. Creanme es un GRAN dibujante de manga y anime!!

ANA: Bueno... en eso si estoy de acuerdo contigo, es muy bueno dibujando y creo que tambien escribiendo, pero eso lo decidiran los lectores.

NAO: Querras decir LOS QUERIDOS LECTORES! Pues bien, repito, no olviden dejar reviews y visiten la pag. NO SE ARREPENTIRAN!

ANA: Jummm... si que de verdad estas muy atenta con tu "muzo" (la imita burlescamente) o ó , a mi se me hace que aqui no solo hay amistad.

NAO: O/O ... Pero que cosas dices Ana... U/U .. Bueno... HASTA LA PROXIMA!! n/n

ANA: Jojojojo Esto se ve interesante, tendre que seguir indagando ¬¬


End file.
